1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of wireless communications, and more specifically to protecting the identity of a wireless transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
When multiple radio transmitters use a shared communication channel, the transmitter implicitly or explicitly identifies itself to allow the recipient of a message sent by the transmitter to determine the identity of the transmitter. For instance, a transmitter may implicitly identify itself by transmitting the message using a specific frequency channel during a specific time slot.
Using this approach, a third party system listening to the wireless signals transmitted at the specific frequency channel may be able to reconstruct the messages sent by the transmitter. That is, users other than the intended recipient of a message may be able to intercept the messages and identify the information being transmitted. As such, there is a need to increase the security of transmissions that implicitly identifies the identity of the transmitter to protect the privacy of the message being transmitted.